facebook: Food and friends are always fun
by sickofshoujogirls
Summary: not good with summaries R&R got inspired to make one of this by a story i red. what if la corda D'oro characters have facebook accounts this is what i feel it would be like.


**Hi there a small fic about what if La Corda D'oro characters had facebook**

**The Idea is from ****Purebloodprincess09**

I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO

Kazuki Hihara's wall

**Kazuki Hihara **I'm craving meat buns right now P:

.Posted 15 minutes ago

Tsukasa Hasegawa and 13 other people like this

Comments:

**Kahoko Hino **what a coincidence I was craving them too ^^

Posted 15 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kazuki Hihara **eh? Really then do you want to get some meat buns with me? I'll come pick you up :D

Posted 14 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Kahoko Hino **Yeah sure! Let's go sempai \(^o^)/ but you have to treat me! Just kidding C:

Posted 13 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Kazuki Hihara ** Sure of course I'll treat you leave it to me! ^/^

Posted 13 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura **Can I come I suddenly want meat buns and a crepe right now, I'll treat you to some crepe Kahoko BD

Posted 12 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Kahoko Hino **Of course you can come, right sempai? It'll be fun. Oh crepe! I'd love some thanks Ryoutaro :D

Posted 12 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kazuki Hihara **... Yeah sure you can come Ryoutaro. But why is Kahoko the only one who gets a free crepe ~ I want a crepe too

Posted 11 minutes ago

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura ** I'm not going to let a girl pay and I don't give free crepes to guys.

Posted 11 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kahoko Hino ** If you wear a wig you might look like a girl sempai x) oh btw where should we meet?

Posted 11 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura ** I'm close by to your house Kahoko I'll pick you up =)

Posted 10 minutes ago

**Kazuki Hihara **I won't look goodas a girl ^^" I'll come pick you up right now

Posted 10 minutes ago

**Kazuki Hihara **Ryoutaro I'm the one who's gonna pick her up just meet us there ^^ ok?

Posted 10 minutes ago

**Kahoko Hino ** No need to worry I'll just meet you two there okay? :D oh im inviting **Shouko Fuyuumi** with us too C: hope you two don't mind.

Posted 9 minutes ago

Like. 3 like this

**Kazuki Hihara ** Eh? I can pick you up Kahoko I don't really mind D: sure you can invite Shouko, Ryoutaro's already coming anyway

Posted 9 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura **Sempai don't say it like I ruined things for you C:

Posted 9 minutes ago

Like. 4 like this

**Shouko Fuyuumi **I would like to go if you don't mind ^^

Posted 9 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Kahoko Hino **yey Shouko's coming too C: let's invite **Nami Amou **and **Keiichi Shimizu **the more the merrier ^O^

Posted 8 minutes ago

Like. 4 like this

**Kazuki Hihara **I didn't mean it like that Ryoutaro! D/x sure invite them the more the merrier ^^.

Posted 8 minutes ago

Like. 5 people like this

**Nami Amou **Sure I'll come call me Kahoko tell me where it is (: I bet Keiichi's sleeping so you better text him x)

Posted 7 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura **Sure you did sempai. .

Posted 7 minutes ago

Like. 3 like this

**Keichii Shimizu ** I wasn't asleep I was about to though, but if Kahoko sempai's going I'd like to go too…

Posted 7 minutes ago

Like. 3 like this

**Kazuki Hihara **Keichii you… I feel like I've lost -.-

Posted 7 minutes ago

Like. 6 like this

**Kahoko Hino ** o/o Keichii you got to stop saying stuff like that ^^" your angelic side kills.

Posted 6 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura **haha! a worthy opponent came LMAO(:

Posted 6 minutes ago

Like. 4 like this

**Keichii Shimizu **Sorry sempai but it's true …

Posted 6 minutes ago

Like. 5 like this

**Kahoko Hino **Let's see if **Len Tsukimori **wants to come too (:

Posted 6 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kahoko Hino** Q.Q your still doing it

Posted 6 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kazuki Hihara **Whose side are you on Ryoutaro? I'll invite **Azuma Yunoki **too then (:

Posted 5 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura** Hino =.=" why bother inviting him, He's probably just going to say something along the lines of you people seem to have a lot of free time but pardon be but I can't be bothered.

Posted 5 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kahoko Hino **sounds like someone I know but it's not Tsukimori ._."

Posted 5 minutes ago

Like.

**Azuma Yunoki **I'm sorry im kind of busy at the moment ^^) maybe next time, Miss Kahoko.

Posted 4 minutes ago

Like. Via mobile

**Len Tsukimori **so what Tsuchiura if I would say that it's true that I don't have any obligation to carelessly play around. But since Kahoko insists and you just gave me a reason to go, I'll come.

Posted 4 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kazuki Hihara **It's okay Azuma (: Let's go when when your free.

Posted 4 minutes ago

Like. 2 like this

**Kahoko Hino** yeah next time Yunoki sempai ^^, great your coming too Len (: I'll text you where it is

Posted 3 minutes ago

Like. 1 like this

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura **I gave you a reason? How flattering but you don't really need to go because of me. Maybe you should just stay home with your precious violin.

Posted 3 minutes ago

Like.

**Kazuki Hihara **Don't fight on my wall you two D:

Posted 2 minutes ago

Like. 5 like this

**Kahoko Hino **That's enough you two. No fighting later you got that :O I sent you all a text message see you guys later (:

Posted 2 minutes ago

Like. 6 like this

Kahoko's wall

**Kahoko Hino **Going to hang out and with some close friends later :D I'm getting excited SEE YOU GUYS LATER C:

Like. 5 minutes ago

Len Tsukimori and 7 other people like this

**hope you liked it. i might do another one if you guys requested one :) **

**R&R please :3**


End file.
